Myuu Ousawa
Miu Ousawa (鳳沢 美兎 Ōsawa Miu), also known as "Myuu", is the daughter of the demon king (魔王の娘 Maō no Musume) and the main female protagonist of the series. She currently attends JPN Babel, along with the majority of other characters. In order to enter the school, she pretends to be Akatsuki Ousawa's long lost sister, "Miu" Ousawa. Overview Miu Ousawa is the only daughter of the Demon King, Galious. She is skilled at using magic, being able to easily knock out a teacher in the first episode, using simultaneous magics of differing elements. She also has a dark power that we see her using in the second episode, likely due to her nature as at least part demon. Her father entrusted her to Akatsuki Ousawa, upon his death at Akatsuki's hands. Miu is aware that Akatsuki killed her father, although whether she intends to take revenge is at this stage unknown. Miu lives in a small apartment with Akatsuki. She can be hostile toward Ousawa if he has done something to aggravate her, but generally treats him fairly. She has quickly befriended classmate; Chikage Izumi and her class rep, Kuzuha Doumoto, the three of them usually hanging around together during breaks, and begins to develop romantic feelings for Akatsuki. Appearance Miu is a young girl of average height. She has pink hair, which she normally ties into two "twintails" and green eyes. She generally wears either her standard school uniform, school gym clothes, pajamas, or the cloth generated by her AD. The only other clothes she is known to wear at this stage are her underwear. Powers and Abilities Miu has an extremely high level of magical skill, being able to generate shield magic without any effort, and also use multiple magic (from different elements) at one time and in rapid succession. She seems to favor using air elemental magic as most of her magic circles appear green in color. Miu has been observed using the following magic powers: *'Shield Magic:' Miu generates a green magic circle in front of her to absorb attacks. *'Water Magic: '''Miu puts her hand out and generates a large, blue magic circle. From it, a powerful stream of water rushes out. The strength of it was enough to throw a combat teacher back into a wall, causing a large dent in the structure. *' Wind Magic: Most likely a basic skill of air magic (Miu's prefered choice of magic), Miu puts one or both of her hands out in front of her and creates a green magic circle. From this, a massive cyclone of wind is blasted out in whichever direction the circle is pointing. The wind is strong enough to knock back a Cockatrice and send an average-sized human flying over a long distance. *'Lightning Magic: '''A kind of wind magic, Miu generates a green magic circle in the air, and from it casts down a powerful lightning bolt. A single bolt was powerful enough to not only completely knock out a weakened teacher, but also require that he have medical attention. *'Dark Flames: A mysterious power that Miu has not shown the full capacity of. It differs from most magics, since there is no magic circle involved. Miu is capable of filling her hand with these black and purple flames. She has never used them in combat, but her actions in generating them showed that she believed they could kill Akatsuki Ousawa, even after she witnessed his strength. This power can likely be attributed to her demonic heritage. *'Inherited Technique:' A type of magic Miu received from her father, the Demon King, which is invoked via an orange magic circle. It appears to involve imbuing her own body with magical power, and then rechanneling that power into the form of a spear- or halberd-type weapon composed entirely of magic. Miu was able to use this weapon to wound a celestial being which had previously proven itself immune to direct magical attack, an accomplishment which hints at her own power and that of the technique. Weapons & Equipment *'Holy Tin': Miu's AD takes the form of a staff with an elaborate head. So far she has only been shown using it as a blocking weapon. It is assumed this staff can aid Miu's magic as well. *'Sword': Miu chose a basic sword during her first combat exam. But she did not use it at all, so she passed the exam using magic instead. Poem In the alternative world of Alayzard, under the intertwined tragedies, the Princess’s happiness has been deprived, You, who lost everything, only a thorn infested trial remains. The current you bathed among the gentle wind, The gentle wind will become a storm, and call forth other companions. Loneliness will always follow behind you like a shadow, Whether you will be alone, the choice belongs to you. Whether you will be isolated, the choice belongs to your partner. Media References and Notes *Miu has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on her uniform or bra, and large enough that they leave an opening on her gym clothes, through which her cleavage is visible. Miu has been noted as being attractive by several characters. *It can be assumed from her choice of the weapon that Miu has some experience with a sword. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Class B Category:Alayzard Category:Characters